the silver fox
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: silver.thats all his enemies saw before their death. a silver anbu fox mask. the person took of his mask to reveal his green eye. his other eye. not so green. can he surpase his father or will his hatred bring him down? strong!naruto. dark!naruto. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The silver fox**

**Ok. We all know minato is naruto's father right. How about if he wasn't. we have had fics that induce that orochimaru is naruto's father, I know when were sarutobi is naruto's father, and another with…. I forgot who but you guys know what I mean. but now, lets try something different. I present…naruto hatake!!**

* * *

" AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

"come on kushina you can do it. Just one more push"

" I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND PUSH OUR BABY OUT!!!!"

" give another push kushina! Its almost out"

" HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF ME!!"

The people in the room heard crying as the blonde haired nurse held a baby in her hands. The lady quickly cleaned and wrapped up the baby she handed it to the now tired kushina. Kushina looked at the metallic red head boy in her arms. The baby stopped crying and stared at kushina. "hi there." she coed to the child. "I'm your mother. Welcome to this world." she said to the child. The child smiled and laughed at his mother.

" hey. What about me?" the man in the room said. Kushina looked at the man. He had silver and spiky hair kept in a low pony tail. He had on a green flack jacket and the standard jonin pants taped off at the bottom. " and this is your father." kushina handed the boy over to the man. He cradled the boy as he spoke "hey there little guy. Im your daddy. My names sakumo hatake." the now named sakumo coed to the child. The boy gurgled and reached out to grab sakumo's loose strands of hair. Sakumo smiled and put one of his strands of hair in the boys and watched as he took it in his mouth. "shouldn't you name the kid" the other lady in the room asked.

Both kushina and sakumo looked at her. "your right. Kushina what will be his name?"

Kushina thought on it for a while. then she came to a conclusion. "how about naruto!" she said with excitement. "the ramen topping?" the nurse asked with a raised eye brow. "I was thinking more along the lines of maelstrom" she said back.

But then something happened. Kushina laid back down and her breathing started to slow. The monitors in the room started beeping and the nurse went in to action. "tsunade! What's happening?" sakumo asked as the nurse tsunade checked kushina's vitals over. "she lost a lot of blood. We're losing her. And fast to" tsunade screamed for other medics to come but they couldn't sustain her blood amount and she spoke her last words. "tell naruto….I will always love him" she said before she lost her life.

Time froze as sakumo stared at his wife's still body.

"kushina! Kushina!! KUSHINA!!!"

Sakumo screamed to the heavens and baby naruto started crying. It was as if he could feel his father's pain and the loss of his mother.

Tsunade walked over to sakumo and gave him a hug. "shh. Its ok. It will be alright." she said as she tried to sooth both father and son. Sakumo broke down and cried in tsunade's embrace. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen in a time that should have been a happy time. Who cares if the kyubii was attacking? They had a child and should have been happy.

And then the worst of the worst happened.

A doctor came in and told tsunade that another patient needed intense medical treatment. She apologized and rushed out the room.

Sakumo stood there in place and watched as the other doctors took kushina's body away. He sobbed once again and sat down in chair. He stared at baby naruto and started saying soothing words and sweet nothings. But then, some thing happened. Minato namikazi walked into the room with his head down. He walked up to sakumo and said nothing.

Instead, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed sakumo in the chest. Blood splattered and minato grabbed the now crying naruto. "I'm sorry for what I must do." where the only words he said before leaving in a flash of yellow. sakumo pulled out the kunai and fell to the floor. Just then his first son kakashi rushed in the room and up to him.

Kakashi looked at his father and helped him dress his wounds. " father. What happened?" he asked as they got the bleeding to stop. He saw his sensei rush out the other room with a bundle in his hands. "stop minato…he is going to do something he will regret." sakumo choked out. Kakashi froze. His sensei took his just born brother. He loved his sensei but he dares put his brother in harms way! "damn you sensei" and with those words kakashi left via leaf shunshin.

**Battle field**

Kakashi arrived on top of a giant toads head. He looked to the left to see sarutobi haruzine standing by jariaya(sp?) the toad sage. They both where staring at minato as he stood with naruto in front of his stomach and an shimmering hand was pulling something out of the kyubii that was standing a long distance away and roaring in pain.

Kakashi looked at minato and charged up one of signature jutsu. He grabbed his right hand with his left and gathered chakra in it. The chakra become so intense it became visible in the form of blue lightning that sounded like chirping birds. The two legendary ninja looked at where the noise was coming from to see one of the best anbu charging the dying hokage with a full charged raikiri in his hand.

The two stared and thought as to why kakashi would do such a thing but then it downed on them. The baby the yondaime was using was kushina's and sakumo's son. That meaning that the boy was kakashi's little brother. They only had one thought on their mind.

'_oh shit'_

Minato let out one scream before there was a flash of light and the kyubii was gone. But he had a hand sticking out of his chest. He looked in front of himself to see his student staring at him with the fury of an angered god set in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" kakashi yelled in his face. "HOW COUD YOU!? YOU WERE MY FUCKING SENSEI!! AND YOU DARE DO THIS?! TO MY NEW BORN BROTHER?!" kakashi kept yelling at minato as tears streamed down his face from his one visible eye.

Minato just stared. Pain and sorrow evident in his eyes. " I-I'm so(coughs out blood) s-s-sorry." minato said as the life started fade from his eyes as the shinigami pulled his soul out. Kakashi didn't get a chance to keep yelling as minato's body went limp in his arms. Kakashi just stared at minato before ripping his arm out of his chest. He walked to where baby naruto was and found the child sleeping. But there where marks on his face. Six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek._ ' damn it! People will figure it out with these whisker marks on his face' _kakashi thought to himself as he cradled the baby in his arms. _' damn you minato' _he screamed in his mind. He turned and face the other two people that just stood there. "what?" he asked the two people only took get questioning looks. "you know this will go to the council. Right?" sarutobi asked. "would you like to doom this child's life to a living hell?" kakashi asked. "well no but-" "no buts. He will not life that kind of life" kakashi gave his final words before he shunshined to his fathers room. _' well…this wont be good. The council already knew of the plan to seal it away but if the information leaks out, kakashi will be pissed.' thought _the old hokage.

He walked over to minato's body and picked it up. "so what will we do now sensei?" asked jariaya who was just standing there not fully grasping the situation. "first we need to stall the council and then. And then… well I don't know but we must protect young naruto and kakashi." sarutobi replied. "how do we do that? Minato told them that he would do this and the council might have already spread word that the sealing was finished."

"well then, kakashi's karma is catching up to him." and true to those words. Once the fire and destruction was stopped and taken of, the villagers gathered at the toad who said nothing and started calling for the child's head. "that was fast." the two kage level ninja jumped off of the toad and it left in a giant smoke cloud.

They looked at the villagers and saw some ninja amongst the crowd to.

And like sakumo said. This is a happy day gone bad.

* * *

**Man. That was sad, even for me. Hell im righting it and it was sad. Such is the way of life. Well how was it. Yes I know sakumo is dead but come on. Why not keep him until later. So if people review, I'll update sooner. That goes with the other fics I got. Sorry but this time it's a two person harem. And ****I'm ****choosing. No exceptions. **

**Tenshi and ryu. Signing out.**


	2. domestic violence

**The silver fox**

**I still don't see the point in disclaimers. But an way, here's a new chapter for silver fox. Quick note though. I might add a third chapter a little after this one is up since I didn't update last Friday and yesterday and I have decided to add another person to the small harem naruto has so you guys pick that one. Now on with the story.**

**don't own naruto. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter two: domestic violence**

**nine years later**

A nine year old naruto was walking down the street to the ninja academy. It had been nine years since the day he was born and people found out what actually happened. Some people asked for forgiveness but others hated him even more. He was dressed in a normal anbu outfit minus the mask and was dark silver in color. He had on combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves with kanji written on them that where on his clawed hands, which had black nail polish on them. His metallic red hair had grown to where it was at the back of his knees and was kept in a wild and spiky pony tail. His green eye staring at nothing. His left eye being covered by his loose bangs. His dark whisker marks gave him the feral look that most female Inuzuka's loved. He ignored the hate filled glares that most sent his way as he scowled at nothing. His enlarged fangs giving the intimidating effect on others.

He continued walking until he reached the academy. '_the ninja academy, eh? Filled with nothing but wet behind the ear children.' _he thought with disdain as he walked into the double doors and headed for room one thirty-four. As he walked the crowded halls with kids chattering about things he wouldn't want to listen to, he pulled out his Npod and turned his music on. He turned it to the song 'the flameout' and turned it all the way up.

He looked around and found the room he was assigned to and entered. The kids in the room stared at him and the chunin sensei turned to look at him. "can I help you?" the man asked as naruto walked up to him. "you iruka?" naruto asked and the man gave a nod. Naruto handed him a sheet of paper and waited to be addressed. Iruka glanced up to him before reading the paper then folded it. '_I hope you made the right choice hokage-sama' _he thought to himself and pointed at a navy blue haired and lavender eyed girl. "you can sit next to hinata for now." he said to the boy and said boy nodded. Naruto walked to where hinata was sitting and took the seat next to her. He turned to her and noticed that she turned away and he could she from his angle the blush she had on her face. He turned back to the front of the class room but decided to tune out the lesson. '_ when will learning about how the shodaime stopped the war keep us alive on the field?' _he thought to himself as his mind went back to replay certain events that happened over these ten years. Before his mind went down memory lane, his hand shot up and grabbed ball of paper that was going his way courtesy of one kiba inuzuka. He stared at kiba as kiba glared back at him. "kiba! Turn around and pay attention!" iruka said as he whacked kiba in the head with a ruler. This got laughs from every one except him self and sasuke uchiha the supposed rookie of their time. He snorted to him self. Making a small puff of smoke come out. '_he wouldn't last one day in my shoes' _he thought as he again tuned out the lesson.

Minutes later he heard the bell ring and he quickly stood up and walked out the door. Once out the door he went to the doors that lead to the side court yard and hopped into a tree that was off to the side. He tapped one of the kanji on his gloves and out poofed a blue apple. He bit into it and savored the flavor of the apple as you only get this kind of flavors if you where a god. He took his time with his apple and took his Npod out and started listening to music. He didn't feel for any thing heavy so he picked 'swing life away' and started listening to it as he bit his apple and stared as the kids had rushed out the building and into their little groups.

He had nothing against being with other people but not with a lot of guys like most guys did. He felt like was at a sausage fest. So he staid in the tree and watched as the kids played or just hung around trying to act cool. '_yup. Definitely wet behind the ears.' _he thought again as he bit his apple.

_Minutes later _he finished the apple and was now resting peacefully with his eyes closed. It had been a full five minutes before it was ruined because he had to catch _and crush _the rock that was aimed for his head. He cracked his right eye open and tilted his head so he could see who threw the rock at him. And of course it would be none other then sasuke uchiha. Said uchiha was glaring at him like he had a grudge against him. "can I help you?" he asked the boy with no emotion in his voice other then the coldness.

"fight me" was the uchiha's reply but it stopped right their. "hm, let me think…how about no?" naruto replied coolly a as he went back to resting in his tree. Sasuke got mad and threw another rock. The same result happened only that naruto threw the dust back at sasuke. He jumped out the tree and pushed sasuke to the ground. "I suggest you leave me be or you might get hurt." he walked away with those words but jumped as a fire ball was sent his way. He snorted as he went threw his own fire jutsu.

" **katon: kitsune bi"** he said and a blue stream of fire shot out of his mouth in the shape of a fox and burned sasuke all over. Sasuke fell to the ground as naruto kicked him up and grabbed him by the neck with one hand.

He stared at him before slamming him into the ground making a crater. "I told you to leave me alone and now looked what happen. You got hurt." he mock scolded him as he picked him up and slammed him back down. "now. Will you leave me be? Or will I have to break you down?" he said as he smashed sasuke into the ground…again. He turned to the side to see a crowed gathered around them. He turned back to the still dazed sasuke and smashed him back into the ground. The reaction he got was that of the fan girls. They instantly rushed to try and beat the shit out of him but he jumped over all of them. Once he landed he walked back to the class room.

Once back in the class room the lesson restarted after they sent sasuke to the school nurse. The fan girls glared at naruto for the rest of the day until school ended and they where picked up.

**After school**

The kids where outside and being greeted by their parents. He walked to the gates and saw a dog masked anbu standing there. "aniki!!" naruto yelled before he rushed off and jumped on kakashi's chest. Said person chuckled as naruto started speeding off about his day. "easy naruto. don't want your vocal cords burning out do you?" he asked and his answer was naruto shutting up and clutching his throaght and shaking his head 'no'. they started walking when kakashi put naruto on his shoulders. "so little brother. How was your day?" kakashi asked as they walked down the streets to their house. "it was boring. But I was able to pummel itachi-niisan's little brother into the ground. Do you think fugaku-sama will be mad at me?" he asked as innocently as he could. "not really. Sasuke has been getting self righteous and needs to be put down a peg or two." kakashi said as they went past a poky store. Surprisingly one itachi uchiha wasn't there like usual. '_must be at his house' _kakashi thought as they kept going and reached their house.

Once at the door step, kakashi fished out his keys and opened the door. Once opened he dropped naruto off his shoulders and walked to the kitchen. Naruto walked into the living room to see a silver and a black haired man watching TV. "itachi-niisan!!" naruto yelled before he jumped over the couch and hugged itachi. He turned to the silver haired man and launched himself at him. "hey dad" naruto said as sakumo ruffled his hair. Naruto let go of sakumo and ran to his room. "hey kakashi. We got another mission tonight." itachi said as he threw kakashi the mission scroll. Just then naruto came back down stairs with a silver fox mask strapped to his side. "what's the mission?" naruto asked. His face was emotionless and his eye showed nothing but icy depths. "we are to infiltrate and destroy a sex slave trade system" kakashi said with a frown. He knew naruto went berserk with these situations and judging by naruto's shaking, the leader of this group is doomed. "all right lets head out" itachi said as he stood up. He was in his anbu uniform and already so the walked out the door and shunshined out of the village.

**Random place**

The three guys where now standing in the trees and where planning what they here going to do. "all right. Inu, you take the middle section. that's where all the nuke-nin and thugs are. They are B-class to low C-class so you can take them out easily. Kitsune , I want you to rescue all the girls that are in the basement and lower levels. I will take the higher levels. Understood?" inu and kitsune nodded and set to their tasks.

**With inu**

Inu had scaled the walls and went in threw a window into the middle section and walked threw the doors. The people stared at him before he started razing threw them. Slashing and gashing mercilessly as he ducked, hacked, slashed, ripped and shredded his enemies. "katon: grand fire ball no Jutsu!" he ducked under the giant ball of flames as he went threw his own hand signs. "suiton: water dragon missile no jutsu!" he said as he shot a giant dragon at the ninja and it plowed him into the opposite wall. Inu looked around to see he was surrounded at all angles. He snorted before gripping his right hand with his left. Lightning started to crackle within his palm as he looked all around. He rushed forward and started cutting down his opponents. Screams could be heard as he cut them all down.

**With kitsune**

Kitsune was standing in a shadowed corner as two men came in the basement room with a (in his opinion) beautiful woman in the women with all the other women . The women where tied up behind bars and where covered in what looked like bruises. He felt his anger rise as the men started stripping the helpless lady and started unzipping their pants. The first man was about to force his penis inside the lady's clearly shaven women hood. That was when he had one. Now he was clutching his bleeding stump as he screamed like a girl as he dick was limp on the floor.

The other man looked on in horror as a silver colored fox mask was what he saw before he was met with the same fate. Naruto walked out of the shadows and to the two dick-less men. "serves you right." that's all he said as he cut their heads off with his ninjato.

He looked at the shaking lady and slowly walked to her. He took a blanket that was off the side and wrapped her in it and held her as he whispered soothing words in her ears. He took out his communicator and switched it to the frequency they used. "inu. Are your sections clear?" "_yes. I'm headed your way right now. Are the prisoners all right?" _"yes but a new one they brought is a little shaken up. Wait! I think there is another person here" he turned to the door way as it opened slightly to reveal a tall man with two swords and a bundle strapped to his back. He had a hood that covered his face but he had short brown hair.

Naruto quickly hid as the man stepped to the spot he was at. He slowly grabbed his ninjato and swung at the man only for said man to grab one of his blades and block him. "well, well. If it isn't the silver fox" the man said and the bundle on his back shifter and he saw white hair in side. "raiga. To what are you do these women oh this displeasure?" kitsune asked in a dangerous tone. Raiga stepped to where he was facing kitsune. "I came because my next target is here. I had know idea you would be here though. So if you excuse me." he explained before going threw the door he came out of.

Just as raiga left, inu came in with his armor stained in blood. Inu nodded before making clones of himself and carried the women out of the basement and out of the area. The two went upstairs to see karasu coming down with a person tied up. The red and black eyed uchiha walked to them and nodded. They then disappeared into the night.

**Hours later in anbu HQ**

The tied up man reliesed he was in a plane whit room with a mirror. There was smoke in the room and the anbu from before where there and looked like they where stoned as fuck. "hey-hey guys, guys. The fuck-tard is awake" naruto said as he got up wobbly and grabbed a paddle bat. Itachi and kakashi did the same and they all channeled chakra into it. Naruto stepped in front of the guy. He then swung the bat and smashed into his face. Blood splattered and teeth fell to the ground. The man screamed in pain and Itachi cracked his bat against the guys ass. "dude. I think I broke my bat" he said and kakashi took it and looked at it. "well-I thinks it still good" he said as he bashed his bat on the guys head. All three ignorant to his painful screams.

They then tied him to the sealing and bashed his face in with their fists. "so how you like it when you get punched in the face. I know women didn't like it" naruto slurd as he took a metal vine whip and shoved it up the mans ass. Kakashi snickered while Itachi full blown laughed. Kakashi grabbed an apple and a lighter as he lit and smoked it. "hey man. don't hog it" Itachi said as he snatched the apple and took a hit. He stepped up and made a clone that started to pump the vine in and out of his ass. "this is how those women felt when your man took their innocence." he said as kakashi walked up as naruto took a hit threw the apple. He took a gasoline can and the lighter they where using. Naruto got up as he grabbed a rusted spoon, rusted fork and a splintery tooth pick. Kakashi had the fork and Itachi the tooth pick. "lets get started." naruto said before they got to work.

**Ten minutes of pain filled screams later**

The unknown guy stared in horror as his mangled, tattered, and stabbed dick lay in front of him on the floor. The had cut it off with their objects and sewn the opening closed and melted the metal stitches. Now they poured gasoline on his dick and lit it ablaze. Then they each got one last hit them smoked the rest of the apple and naruto ate it.

They walked out into the observation room still baked and saw the looks on most male members of the anbu faces as they clutched their own family jewels. They waved and headed straight home and unfortunately get possibly more baked or drunk. Kami knows what will happen to them in the mourning.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm sorry but I had to do it. Imaging being stoned while torturing another guy and cutting his dick and not caring what the effects where. Review and rate. Flames used as grill fire.**


End file.
